No longer his own
by FireAtWill52
Summary: Rather random oneshot... Kinda HGD...


A/N: This one is a bit different from most of my other one-shots. I really love this title.

Hope you enjoy, it's a Ginny/Draco fic set right in the middle of the war...

Luv ya, FireAtWill52.

No longer his own:

Ginny Weasley swept her long red hair out of her eyes as she raced through the Forbidden Forest. Trees were on fire all around her, bushes were exploding and the evening air was thick with black smoke.

Dressed only in her nightgown, with a cloak thrown hastily over her shoulders and her wand clutched in her hand, Ginny ran barefoot over the dirt and roots and foliage that littered the forest floor.

There were others Hogwart's students running with her, but no one spoke. Hannah Abbot and Ernie Macmillan were sprinting hand in hand just ahead of her. If Ginny hadn't been so afraid she would have commented to herself on what a good couple they made. But she was scared.

The attack had been so sudden. Hogwarts had been sleeping peacefully, when shouts had awoken the students, and teachers were suddenly running all over the entire castle, screaming for the students to run.

If Ginny hadn't have been so un-prepared and off guard, she would have turned and fought. In wasn't in her to run, but she didn't feel very prepared, and she didn't feel very brave.

Someone cried out in fear and pain, right behind her, and Ginny knew the Death Eaters were gaining. Fear pushed her on and terror gave her wings, she caught up to Hannah and Ernie, "Hurry! They're right behind us!" she shouted, refusing to let her panic show in her voice.

But then Ernie screamed and fell and was gone. Hannah turned back because she loved him. Ginny ran on. They were already dead.

Tears were streaming down her face; blinding her vision... they were so close now, so very close...

She collided with something solid and fell to the ground. She knew it was over for her, then.

A cold male voice above her said, "Run, and I'll kill you."

Then, "you two, after the others, leave this one with me." Whoever he was, his orders were directed at other people, and Ginny stayed where she was on the ground, her eyes tightly closed, to scared to breathe.

The same voice said, "Ginevra, stand up."

She opened her eyes in surprise and hatred, "Malfoy!" she spat in indignation.

Icy silver eyes regarded her from under a black hood. "Follow me, Ginevra. I can get you out of here."

"You expect me to believe you'll help me!"

"Yes."

"Well then you're a fool!"

"Oh definitely. I'm not going to kill you, Ginevra. You _know _that. Now come with me."

She gazed at him, frowning. "Ginevra!" he snapped, as the tree next to them turned to ash in the blink of an eye.

"Why should I trust you?"

"What other choice do you have?'

"How do I know you're not about to take me to Voldemort?"

"You have my word. I may be many things but I am not a liar."

She was shocked by the intensity in his voice, and the desperation in his eyes.

"You've lied to me a million times before Draco!"

"I know. I'm sorry for that. But I want to help you now Ginny."

"Why?"

"Because you're worth saving."

Voices sounded in the distance, and they were coming closer.

"That's my father. _He's_ coming... Ginny, please... he'll kill you..."

She slowly reached and took the hand he offered her.

Together, they ran.

Harry ran desperately through the Forbidden Forest. It was daylight, and the forest was in ruins, but he ran on anyway. "Ginny! Ginny? Ginny, can you here me?"

The forest was blackened and burned and the air was filled with ash, and Harry nearly choked when he tried to draw breath. He had been scouring through the forest all day, having arrived at Hogwart's the moment he'd heard of the attack the previous night. But he still couldn't find Ginny.

They'd come across others though, but Harry had no time to weep for them.

All of a sudden, he saw movement to his left and turned. Draco Malfoy was walking towards him, stepping slowly and carefully over the charred fallen trees and burned undergrowth. "Malfoy," Harry said in surprise, clutching his wand tight. "Potter," Malfoy answered, as he came to halt in front of Harry.

Harry glared at the blond haired boy, "Why are you here Malfoy?"

Malfoy smiled slightly, "Ginny sent me." He calmly replied.

Shock gripped Harry's heart and held on tight, yet he managed, "If you've hurt her then so help me god I'll..."

"She's fine, Potter. I got her away. She's perfectly safe."

"Why should I believe you?" Harry snapped.

Draco rolled his eyes, and then held out a scrap of parchment to Harry, "She told me to give you this. She told me to say that she's sorry... "

Harry's eyes narrowed, but he accepted the folded up parchment, and stared at it for a long moment, before he ripped it up and dropped it on the ground.

Malfoy seemed taken aback, "Aren't you going to read it?"

"I know what it says." Harry replied quietly.

Draco frowned for a moment, and then said, "When this is all over, I'll bring her back Harry. I'm not going to let anyone hurt her. She's safe. I'll bring her home again. I promise. And I can help you, with Voldemort, I mean... I'll contact you; whenever I get any information... it was Ginny's idea."

Harry nodded slowly, then said, "Take care of her. And tell her she's forgiven. And so are you."

Draco reached put and gripped Harry's shoulder for a brief moment.

"Thank you, Potter... for what you're doing... and for what you have to do..."

They both knew what he meant.

"Be careful, Malfoy. Look after her and yourself. We can always use a spy."

"Good luck, Harry."

"See you soon, Draco."

Draco disappeared the way he had come, and Harry made his own way back towards the castle.

The scraps of Ginny's note to Harry were swept up by the wind and blown away.

_Ginny's made her choice... she's chosen Malfoy. _The thought thudded around Harry's brain as he stepped from the darkened forest, into the bright light of the open Hogwart's grounds. For some reason, Harry wasn't angry. _She's not yours anymore... she's his. She's chosen him. Why aren't you angry? _He asked himself, over and over again.

He didn't have an answer. All he could think about now was facing Voldemort. _The final battle... it's coming closer... but with Mal... With Draco's help, we might just do it... I might just be able to do it... _

Harry's thoughts flicked back to Ginny, for a moment. He remembered when he first saw her, with her mother and brothers at the train station, all those years ago. He thought of all they'd been through together; the Chamber of Secrets, the Department of Mysteries, and the death of Dumbledore. But, she wasn't his anymore, she was Draco's. Although, Harry concluded, as he walked towards the Headmasters office to meet with McGonagall, Ron and Hermione, maybe that wasn't such a bad thing, after all.

Fin.

This is weird, this story. It turned out completely different than I'd originally intended, but hey, that happens...

Hope you liked it, anyways.

Luv, FireAtWill52.


End file.
